


Shut up

by iwaasfairy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/M, Iwa is jealous of Oikawa, Kinda? Well it's a call but, Kinktober, Manhandling, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, brat taming, but in a hot way, hairpulling, oral (giving), you get the gist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaasfairy/pseuds/iwaasfairy
Summary: When your boyfriend gets pissed off, he’s dangerous. Definitely when you just so happen to be on the receiving end of it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Shut up

There’s something so frustrating about the way you’re smiling. He can’t explain it, well— he _can_ but he’d rather not, since it’s nothing to be proud of. Under normal circumstances he thinks you’re the most beautiful person on the planet when you’re smiling, but right now it sets a deep groove above his brow and pulls his lips into a thin line. Oikawa motions his hand around before sliding it through his hair, laughing along with you when you giggle up at him. It’s a genuine laugh, for once, crinkling his eyes at the corners and pulling his cheeks a bit chubbier, and you’re not dealing much better.

“What are you glaring at?” Mattsun comes up from behind him to follow his look, before humming. “Ah, the girlfriend. Those two really get along well, huh.” He smiles, before putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I don’t know, Iwa, seems to me like they’re having more fun without you than with you.” It’s a teasing tone that he can’t miss, but it still doesn’t help. Mattsun’s already turning away again, tossing one of the balls into the crate. “Makki, start cleaning this up already, we have to close up soon!”

He should be glad that you get along with Oikawa. He _is_ glad, but when his friend throws an arm over your shoulder there’s nothing holding back the jealousy that swirls to the surface. It’s like his brain has a blackout for a moment. He’s pulling you out from under him within a second, as you squeak at the sudden pull on your wrist. Oikawa’s arm falls uselessly to the side, and you turn to him with wide eyes. “Haji-” you start, but his glare cuts you off. He’s already walking away with you in toe, not even sparing any of the other guys a look.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll shut that pretty mouth.” Your lips close automatically, dragged behind your boyfriend who’s frown digs so deep into his handsome face that you’re worried it’ll stick. Oikawa raises an eyebrow to the both of you as he’s hauling you behind him. You just raise your shoulders in response before disappearing from view. Iwaizumi shoves open one of the locker rooms, the abandoned boys’ one, pushing the door into lock behind you. When he rounds on you, you take a tiny step back. “I’ll give you three seconds to explain yourself before I do what I really wanna do right now.” His voice is so much deeper than normal, it makes your knees feel weak.

You freeze under his gaze, but still send him a look. It’s not like him to get so defensive over you. Even though you know you shouldn’t, you can’t help but feel like pushing him just that bit further. “Hajime, we— we were just talking. You know that he’s always a touchy guy, it isn’t just with me.” He does know, but still his lip curls up and his eyebrows pull tighter together. “You’re angry for no reason. Tooru is my friend too.”

“Oh, _Tooru_ is your friend now, is he?” When he walks a bit closer, you instinctively sit down on the bench to lower yourself for him. Your cheeks feel hotter than normal, but you keep his eye stubbornly. “You know what Tooru isn’t?” He cocks his head to the side, coming to stand right in front of you so that you have to look all the way up at him. You put your hands up against his belly, in an attempt to create some space maybe, but your wrists are just caught in his large palms and held together in one hand. The other hand brushes past your cheek and up, before he grabs hold of your hair and tugs your head back more. “Tooru isn’t your fucking boyfriend. So are you going to say sorry or are you going to keep being a slutty fucking brat?”

You should. You know you should. But your mouth is faster than your brain sometimes, and it’s out before you know it. “Sorry for what?”

He raises one eyebrow, just one, but it’s enough to let you know just how badly you’ve fucked up. You instantly wish you could swallow your tongue, but it’s too late. If there was any chance of getting out of your punishment, you’ve just kicked it straight out the window. “Get on your hands and knees,” he says.

You blink at him, and pout a little. “No, daddy, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—” With your hands still held in his he pulls you off the bench and you hiss from the hard landing on the colder floor. “I said I was sorry,” you whine when he lets go, looking up at him even more now. “Don’t be mad.” He doesn’t just look it, you can tell from the darkness in his eyes he is genuinely pissed.

“Shut up. Bend over.” For the first time in a while your empty pussy clenches from both arousal and fear. It’s not easy to get under his skin enough to make him mad, but Oikawa clearly does it more easily than anything else. You get on your knees for him, watching your boyfriend over your shoulder. Hajime moves his jaw back and forward once, before clicking his tongue. “Actually,” he sits down on the bench then, and looks at you, “bad sluts like you don’t even deserve that dignity. Lay over my lap, now. If you wanna behave like a brat I’ll treat you like one.” The rumble in his voice is enough to get you up and moving over to him, but you frown too.

You didn’t even do anything wrong. As soon as you’re within reach he takes your arm and pulls you into his lap, tipping you over so that your blood rushes between your ears. You hold onto him to keep from falling over entirely. “Hajime!” A palm connects sharply with your ass, the heat of impact surging through you. You shut your eyes and shudder, grabbing onto his thigh where you can reach and the other keeping from connecting your face with the floor.

“What was that?” he grunts, dipping under the waistband with touches he knows will drive you crazy. You can only whimper in anticipation. He pulls your pants and panties down your ass and leaves them halfway down your thighs, before humming when you don’t immediately respond. His one hand comes down on your ass again, even harder this time, and you whine. His free hand tangles in your hair, pulling your head up so you’re only holding yourself up on his strong thigh. Your back arched so far back for him it will ache. “What’s wrong, baby? You look like you’re gonna cry.”

He chuckles when you crack your eyes open enough to look at him with wetness around your lashes. “Isn’t this what you want? You want daddy to punish you for being a greedy slut.” He waits for a moment for a response, for you to say you don’t want it, but nothing comes. Even if it hurts, you could never deny him anything. You open your mouth to talk back when he kneads the sensitive skin between his strong digits, but before you can get anything out he’s spanking you again. Your body twitches and you are shoved forward more, whimpering and tearing up at the perfect sting.

It’s not surprising the ace can deliver blows to make you all mellow, you knew this was how it was going to go, but that doesn’t keep you from crying as he smacks the tingling skin another time, and one more. “You got anything to say, brat? Or do I have to make you count them until you can’t anymore?” You mumble a tiny ‘no’, as your boyfriend finally lets go of the deathgrip on your hair to let you rest over his lap again. “I’m not going to feel bad for you, you pathetic slut. You knew this would happen when you were drooling all over Oikawa earlier.” With another blow, you whimper and press your face against his leg, spreading your legs more. It doesn’t really work with the way your pants are keeping them together.

Still, you feel the tracing of his fingers over the glowing skin, trailing down to your holes and huffing. “How did you say it?” he taunts, rubbing his digits around in your slick just enough to make you frustrated at the wait. “Say his name again, slut, you were saying it all cute for him earlier. So fucking lay on my lap like a desperate bitch and say it for me now.”

You look up at him from your pitiful position and whine in displeasure. “Daddy, please. I don’t want to, I only want to say your name.” He means it though, his movements crawling to a halt when you don’t listen the way he wants you to. It’s not like you mean to be a brat, but how can he ask this of you? Wouldn’t it just make him more angry? Just the tip of his tongue peeks out to wet his lips, but it’s enough to show you he’s serious. You sigh and bite your lip, but give in. “I said Tooru is my friend too. But—” Hajime shoves two fingers right into you without mercy, stretching you out so well it makes your toes curl. His warm hand pressed up against your sensitive skin and his fingers move out of you before you can catch your breath, before they are being curled inside you again with relentless pumps.

“But does Tooru own this cunt?” he grumbles, pulling you higher up his lap to get a better angle, which makes you moan out even louder. “Does he have his fingers inside your wet mess, hah?”

“No— hng- no, he doesn’t. Only you, daddy, just you,” you babble out, keening when he scissors you open to fit another finger in. “Ah, _aah_ — daddy, please. Feels s’good, I’m so sorry.” With the three thick digits breaking you open, you can only hold onto him and hang on in hopes that he’ll get some of his frustration out before he fucks you, tears running down your face. You’re still mostly dressed, but you know you look like a total mess. In the back of your mind you wonder if practice is over any time soon, but you can’t truly find it in yourself to care. Sometimes even Iwa needs an ego boost, and if this is the way he wants to take it, you’ll gladly oblige.

“Are you dripping down your thighs for me, or is that all because of _Tooru_?” he asks again, brushing up against your spot so well that black spots litter your vision with each pump of his hand.

“You, you!” you whimper, digging your nails into his leg. “I only love you, daddy. Only you.” The coil in your belly is already so tight it’s making you ache, even with the lacking pressure on your clit. He’s just that good with your body, and you moan out for him as you suck your bottom lip into your mouth. Your body trembles pitifully in his lap, building so high. The blood pounds loud between your ears.

“Wanna cum? You’re super close, huh,” he chuckles, and you nod your head desperately up and down. But right as you’re about to fall over the edge, he pulls his fingers out of you, slipping them into his mouth with a growl. You full-on cry out as you feel your high slip away, lifting your body from his lap to glare so hard you can feel the sparks. It hurts. Hajime sucks his fingers clean, and just pulls your panties and pants back up. The sound that comes out of your throat is one of true desperation, but you can’t even help it. You wipe your hand under your eyes with one hand, being put down by your boyfriend as he tutts his lips. “Hold it. Maybe I’ll let you cum after.”

As you sit on the floor feeling sorry for yourself, the man goes to search through his bag, back turned to you. And you really, _really_ have to convince yourself not to just finish yourself off. He’d have you crying out for hours if you did. When your boyfriend turns back, he tosses the tie of his uniform your way. “Put it around your eyes and open that pretty mouth for me. I’ll give you a chance to make it up to me.” You play with the fabric in your hands for a moment, before biting your lip. You’re still at the edge of crying, your lashes clumping together and your legs weak, slick center aching to be filled so bad it makes you a bit dizzy. That or the blood rushing back down. “You don’t want it?”

“No, I do,” you quickly mumble, putting the makeshift blindfold on to cover your eyes. You just love seeing his face so much when you take him into your mouth, which— thinking about it more, is probably why he’s doing this to you in the first place. The fabric pushes your wet lashes down, making sure you’ll look as fucked out as possible after. But you open your mouth regardless, licking your lips as you hear the sound of fabric in front of you. The warmth of his body even so far away is comforting, and so is the hand that brushes past your cheek. “I love you, Hajime.”

“Quiet, brat,” he mumbles, though you can hear it’s a lot more gentle than his harsh tone earlier. You reach your hands up to hold onto his thighs, as he rubs the head of his cock against your cheek with a soft sigh. You moan, reaching out your tongue as far as possible. You can almost see the way his handsome face contorts as he slides himself over your tongue and into your mouth painfully slow. The way his eyes flutter, bottom lip being tucked between his teeth. He always looks so hot like that, and your center clenches at the thought. “Open wider.”

He pushes himself in then, the taste of his precum in your mouth and his thick cock filling your cheeks all the way to the back of your throat, mind-numbingly slow. His groan is perfect, fingers tangling into your hair and yanking you forward until your nose is against his skin and keeping you there for a bit before letting you back up. “Want me to use you?” he asks, and you’re quick to hum around him as he slides back in. The pressure makes more tears, seeping into the blindfold. Hajime grunts when you hollow your cheeks and suck harder, rubbing your tongue along his length and squeezing his thigh in the process. He pulls his hips back, then holds onto your face and sets a pace that has you choking around him. But it feels so good.

“That’s it, fuckin’ take my cock all the way.” Your other hand moves under him to cup his balls and squeeze, which makes him thrust forward even harder. You gag and drool until he lets you back up for air and repeat that until you’re whining and moaning around him, as his perfect sounds make your thighs ache and your empty pussy clench tight. When you push on his hip bone he grunts in displeasure, but pulls your hair back to let you up. “You got something to say?”

“Daddy, fuck me,” you gasp out when he gives you air again, digging your nails into his thigh, “please. Please fill me up with your cock. I want it so bad.” Hajime hums for a moment and brushes his thumb through the mess running down your lips and chin. But he doesn’t do anything else, so you push your thighs together more for any kind of friction. He wants to drive you crazy, and it’s working. “Fuck, I’ll do anything, daddy. Just please let me sit on your cock, please. Want nothing more than to feel you in me, to have you stuffing my cunny and to fill me with your cum.”

“Yeah?” He chuckles at your overeager answer, and brushes his tip back over your lips once more. “You gonna behave now?”

“Yes, yes, yes. I’ll be good. Please.” When you feel his hands at the back of your head you almost start crying from relief, your needy pussy definitely dripping through your panties at this point. The coil in your stomach is so tight that you feel like you might evaporate any second if he doesn’t have mercy on you soon. The blindfold drops down your body and you immediately stand up to shove your pants and panties down your legs, as your boyfriend chuckles again. He sits down and pulls you into his lap, slotting your thighs around his hips and rubbing his cock through your gushing slit, while you wipe your lips with the back of your hand.

Then you pout at him when he lines himself up, and he understands your expression enough to kiss you for the first time since he pulled you in here. His warm mouth feels perfect against yours, but you’re pulling away soon, grabbing between your bodies to hurry it up. “Alright, desperate brat, calm down. I’ll give you what you want,” he grunts, lifting you up a bit to position you better. You sink down before you can think about it, letting his thick cock stretch you wide open. And as you whine around him, dropping your head back in pleasure, he grabs your ass tight and starts rocking into you. “Who fills you up like this?”

Hajime plants kisses on the exposed part of your neck, thrusting up hard as you do your best to meet his movements. The wet sound of skin slapping together fills the room, along with your mixed moans and grunts. It’s almost impossible to get any coherent thought while being stuffed to the brim, but you manage to lift your face enough to answer him. “Ha- ji- me,” you mumble, reaching up to grab onto the softer hair at the base of his head to have something to hold onto. Your muscles strain to keep up with his relentless pace, your high building way too quickly for your liking.

“That’s right. Only me. This slutty cunt will only ever belong to me, got that?” You don’t answer, just dropping yourself down on him and feeling the smack of each pump, your thighs slamming into his and the coarse hair rubbing against your clit until you feel like you might go crazy. “I own you, don’t fucking forget it again.” He reaches between you then, to brush your puffy clit hard and fast, with your mouth opening and tears dropping down your face. But before you can cum a sound catches you off guard, you almost wanna scream at the interruption. Iwa pulls his hand away even though you try to hold onto him, looking over your shoulder. Your phone is buzzing in your discarded pants.

“Just ignore it,” you plead. Of course he doesn’t. Iwa lifts a brow, before he motions you off. You have to bite your lip to hold in a sigh and slip off him with slick dripping down your thighs to pick up your pants and shuffle through the pocket. Your orgasm is right there, you can almost taste it. You freeze for a second when you see the name, but walk back to your boyfriend in the hopes that he’s just as desperate to cum as you are. The buzzing stops. You get back on his lap and send him a look, before he’s pulling you back closer to slide in again. You moan at the feeling and drop your face to his neck to hide away, letting him roll his hips into you. “It was Oikawa.”

“Call him back,” your boyfriend grunts. You feel the rumble of his chest against your cheek. You try to dissuade him, but he just thrusts harder into you so that you’re shut up, and pushes against your back to arch you into him entirely. “I’m not asking.”

With shaky hands you find the number and start ringing, looking up at your boyfriend with pleading eyes he pointedly ignores. The click of the line comes fast. “Oh, you rung back quickly!” Tooru sounds over the phone, and you bite your lip to hold in any sounds as you’re bounced up and down the ace’s cock. “I was just checking if you were still in the gym or not. We didn’t lock up yet so if you left already I’ll have to ask the coach to do it.”

“No- need,” you hiss, mouth cracking open when your boyfriend’s hand slips back between your bodies to rub at your sensitive bud ever harder than before. “Still here, I’ll lock up.”

“Okay, good… You okay? You sound a bit stuffy, maybe you’re getting sick. I have some tea that might help!”

Before you can say anything back, Iwa snatches the phone out of your hand and puts it to the side, putting you down on the bench and lifting your legs to your chest to pump into you harder. “Forget it, I’m not waiting on Shittykawa to finish talking.”

“Hajime, wait! Let me— Oh shit,” you cry, clenching around his cock and making him groan.

You try to reach for the phone to turn off the call if Tooru didn’t already, but Iwa just grabs hold of your wrist and bites down on the skin between your neck and shoulder to get your attention. “Fuckin’ leave it.” He pounds into you hard and fast, enough to make the entire bench rattle with each snap of his hips and his balls smacking into you. “Say my name properly,” he mumbles, and with each motion you forget about the phone a bit more. “Right now.”

He grabs hold of your thighs even harder, and you can only hold onto his shoulders while you’re rocked on his cock. “Daddy! Fuck, please _pleasepleaseplease_.” You don’t know if the call turns off at any point, but you stop caring after the first orgasm.


End file.
